Logan With a Twist
by Penn O'Hara
Summary: A little something to upkeep the drops into the Logan pool while I'm off torturing Bobby some more. Logan lovers only need apply. Logan,Barek,Wheeler.


**"Logan with a Twist"**

_**Copyright 2006 Penn O'Hara**_

_**M**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

_**Timeline: After "Maltese Cross", Season Six. **_

_**In my LOCI universe, after "Wheelin' Car". Logan and Barek's affair was 'outed' in 'Extracurricular Pursuits', after which Barek transferred to the Chief of D's office and the two detectives shacked up together in Carolyn's apartment.**_

_**A/N: A little fun with Logan and his juggling two women while I'm not torturing Goren. **_

_**oOo**_

**Sounds of whispers and moans, rushed breathing and whimpers of pleasure drifted through the darkened room, circling Logan's awareness, coming at him and from him. The sounds combined with the musky steam rising from two entwined and heaving bodies on Barek's large antique bed.**

**A new sound impacted on his heightened consciousness; the sound that Logan dreaded at moments like these.**

**"Tell me that's not your cell phone," Barek begged through her teeth as she arched her back above him.**

**Piercing the ecstasy of having Carolyn riding his hips and squeezing her thighs against his, Logan heard the too-distinctive wail of a Pink Floyd guitar rip. He ignored it, knowing that he would have until the final line of 'All in all, it's just a…nother brick in the wall,' before his cell would go to voice mail. Until then, he was _not_ going to deny his lady.**

**He licked the sweat from his upper lip and cleared his throat. "You want more, babe?" he asked breathlessly.**

**Carolyn froze above him and looked down incredulously, her eyes locking with his in horror. "This itch ain't goin' away on its own, hon."**

**Head reeling from his own near-release, Logan blew air between his lips in a rush.**

**"Hold on, then," he ordered, and, raising himself at the waist, held her close as he flipped her onto her side, keeping her locked against him. Pink Floyd were thumping through the start of their chorus, his phone vibrating insistently on the polished surface of the bedside table.**

**Barek's eyes in the semi-light of the two muted lamps beside their bed were confused but expectant. Logan's body was still humming, frustration clamoring to be rewarded.**

**"Relax," he whispered, breathing deep, determined Carolyn should not be short-changed. He felt her go slack and he was able to pull her more closely against him, their bodies on their sides, hips locked at angles, and he, still embedded in her. He waited a heartbeat then gave one sure thrust upward and sideways and held, knowing he'd hit the mark by her catching her breath in a sharp gasp and her eyes widening to fathomless dark pools. Keeping the pressure perfect, he began an undulating but constant gyration on that point and watched her eyes glass over.**

**"Wha–?"**

**Smothering her shock with his mouth, Logan kissed her, drawing the soul from her with a hunger his own raw pleasure was fanning.**

**His body shaking, his nerves stretched to screaming point, Logan increased his tempo, the stab of his tongue into her mouth mirroring his body's rhythm. Blood racing, he felt the pressure build and his control slip, but Carolyn was nearly there. Her mouth was eating him up, her pants now raw groans and her body locked into rigor, her precursor to orgasm. He maintained the thrusting pressure coupled with the awkward but effective twist of their bodies that guaranteed a swift and violent conclusion to their lovemaking.**

**Head spinning and heart bursting, Logan heard Pink Floyd declare their musical battle-cry as his phone vibrated off the table and landed with a thump on the floor.**

**"Shit, Miiiiiike…! Fuuuuuck!" Carolyn's drawn-out scream reverberated in his ear, his signal he need no longer hold back. Unlocking his limbs, he galvanized into a frenzied plunging that pushed him to the edge and beyond and forced out an ear-splitting cry of his own.**

**"Fuck, Carolyn…god…." he gasped. "You're…geezus…that was…" He panted through the jerking of his body. "Holy shit, I love y– Fuck!" He bit down on his garbled ramblings and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her heat and damp skin and ripples of energy, absorbing her into his own quaking body.**

**Trembling, he gave himself a minute for his heart to slow, then rolled onto his back, taking Carolyn with him. Throwing his arm over the side of the bed, his fingers searched for and found his cell phone. It had gone to voice-mail but the caller was trying again, the guitar rip once more jarring into the sounds of Barek's satisfied whimpers as she raised herself onto her elbow and rained kisses onto his chest.**

**"Lohh…gan," he groaned into the phone, then caught himself. There was a ninety percent chance it was Wheeler and he didn't want to be talking to his fledgling partner like he'd just had the best fuck in his life, even if it were true.**

**Squeezing his eyes shut, he listened to the cool detached voice of Wheeler informing him they had an urgent call-out.**

**"P...pick me up…in ten," he mumbled, flopping his other arm wide over the pillows beside him.**

**"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Wheeler asked.**

**He sighed heavily, his heart still tripping in his chest. "Is there a _good_ time when it's…" He lifted his head to squint at the time on the entertainment unit across the room. "…11:38 at night?"**

**"You could have been having a good time."**

**Barek moved sinuously against him, reaching up to bury her face in his neck, her tongue lapping at his skin. Logan bit his lip. "You anglin' for an insight into what I've been doin' right now, Wheeler?"**

**"_No_!"**

**Yanking the phone away from his ear, Logan was too late to save his eardrum.**

**"I was just being…chatty," he heard her finish lamely.**

**Logan thumped his head against the pillow before cradling the phone again. "Wheeler, there's times for chatty and there's time for not being chatty. Now is one of those 'not' times."**

**"Okay," she grumped. "Um. But…what…what _have_ you been doing?"**

**"_Wheeler_!"**

**"Fine then. See you in ten."**

**Logan slapped his phone down onto the bedside table and chuckled, then turned to plant a kiss on Barek's nose. "The teaching process is so tiresome sometimes," he lamented.**

**"You giving your partner a hard time?" Carolyn murmured into his collarbone.**

**"Always," he smiled. "It's so easy to do. She's so quick to rise to my bait…there's no challenge in it."**

**"Then stop it."**

**"And spoil my fun? Never!" He slid out from under her and kissed her startled mouth in regret. "Gotta go." Pulling back, he cocked his head to the side. "Ya know? I've got the best of both worlds. A partner at work I can tease to feel the joy and a partner at home I can enjoy to ease the tease." He slid off the bed and headed for the ensuite.**

**"What the hell does that mean?!" Barek called from the bed.**

**"You work it out," he shot back, giving her an ass wriggle before hitting the cool tiles of the bathroom.**

**oOo**

_**Fun fin.**_


End file.
